Never Too Late
by JadeAburame
Summary: Castiel sends Sam and Dean to Washington for a gig, just when Harry, Draco, Severus, Luna, and Teddy are moving to Port Angelus. But what if the gig involves the wizards and other supernatural beings? TWILIGHT/SUPERNATURAL/HARRY POTTER story.
1. Leaving

**Never Too Late**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, looked down onto the Great Hall with the entire school, Weasley family, and Draco's relatives. Ever sense the war ended one year a go, Draco and Harry have readjusted their lives.**

**Draco and Harry got in touch with all of Draco's relatives and Draco made up with the Weasleys. Draco had lost his parents in the war and harry and Draco have looked to Severus for guidance. harry lost Remus and Tonks and was now responsible for Teddy because his grandmother had just passed away. Things got hard for her when she lost her husband and daughter.**

**Now the two, after turning 19, wanted to get away from their life. Severus agreed to take the boys, Luna, and Teddy to the States to start a whole new life. They'd still be in contact with everyone in the Wizarding world, but they'd be about it.**

**Harry and Draco have been teaching at Hogwarts with Severus still as Headmaster. They were making their leaving statement because the Wizarding world wasn't too happy about them leaving.**

"**But why?" Ron asked, standing up. He and Hermione had just married over the summer.**

"**Come on, Ron." Draco said, "You know more than anyone, the life Harry has had."**

"**The wars over with, his life should be getting better." Hermione said.**

"**You two are suppose to be his best friends." Draco said, "Haven't you seen how unhappy he's been?"**

**Everyone stayed silence for a while.**

"**Why you?" Neville asked, holding Ginny's hand. They were dating now and getting real close. "Why do you get to go with him?"**

"**Because we've been suffering through his past year together." Harry said. "I love all of you, but life's hard now. Too many memories."**

"**Awwy." Teddy said, loudly, front Luna's lap.**

**Luna and Draco were dating and were in love. They couldn't bear the separation, which is why she was going with him.**

**Luna stood, smiling and handed the one, and in few months, two years old, to Harry.**

"**So you are going to take Teddy with." Mr. Weasley said.**

"**Yes. I am his Godfather. I have guardianship and I don't want to miss any part of his life." Harry said.**

"**Daco." Teddy waved.**

**Teddy had trouble saying his ts, rs, and hs. Everything else was find.**

**Draco smiled at the toddler.**

"**Arthur." Molly said, "We cannot let them do this."**

"**There adults now Molly and their plan seems good enough." Arthur said.**

"**But we don't know when we'll see them again." Molly said.**

"**I know." Arthur said, sadly.**

"**So let's get this good-bye party started." Seamus said.**

"**Yes, please." Luna said, "This saddness is attracting Hipplies."**

**Some people gave Luna a blank look, others ignored her, and the rest cheered at the idea of a party.**

**Later that night, Harry sat next to Fred and George in the Great Halll while watching all the couples dance to the slow songs and were making out.**

"**So when are you going to get yourself and girl, Harry?" Fred asked.**

"**I could ask you guys the same thing." Harry said.**

"**We have girls lined up to date us." George said.**

"**You do too, mate." Fred said.**

"**That one reason why were moving to the States. Get away from the girls and the fans." Harry said.**

"**You're a good man, Harry." Fred said.**

"**You'll find the right girl whol will be perfect for you." George said.**

"**Thanks guys." Harry said.**

"**Potter." Severus said, walking up to the three.**

**Severus only called Harry by his last name when he was upset with the boy or when around others.**

"**Here, it's another letter." Severus handed the piece of papper to Harry.**

**Harry took the the letter as Severus positioned a sleeping Teddy in a more confortable position for his arm. Harry opned the letter.**

_**Moving, will not stop us from getting our revenge, Harry Potter.**_

"**How'd they find out?" Harry asked.**

"**I don't know." Severus said.**

"**Warn Draco." Harry sadi.**

"**I'm with child." Severus said.**

**Harry looked over and Draco and Luna. Luna had her head in Draco's neck and Draco had his arms proectively and gently around her as they lightly moved their feet to the music.**

**Harry didn't have the heart to disturb them, "I'll tell them later."**


	2. News report

**Chapter 2: News Reports**

**Elizabeth walked into her apartment, who she shared with her best friend, Bryanna. They have been living together for almost a year now. They had moved to Port Angelus, Washington, from Kilkenny, and Waterville Minnesota after they graduated. **

**Elizabeth was eighteen and going to be nineteen on May first. January was ending and so was term. Elizabeth had long brown wavy hair, blues, and always wore jeans and a tank top. For school, she wore shirts over the tank top.**

**Bryanna was nineteen going to be twenty on September ninth. She has long blond hair, blue eyes, and loved wearing hates.**

**The thing that Bryanna and Elizabeth shared most was their interest in Fiction, though the two had completely different personalities. Bryanna got along with everyone and fit in with most crowds, not that she liked being in crowds. Elizabeth was more shy, but everyone loved her because she loved making others happy. Not to mention her horrible guilty conscience if someone is not happy.**

**Elizabeth set the groceries on the counter, as Bryanna walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Liz, I didn't know you were going shopping." Bryanna said.**

"**We needed a few things and it was my turn to buy." Elizabeth said as she began to walk into the living room to start on homework.**

**Bryanna started to put the groceries away, "Okay."**

**They had the system like this, so the person who didn't go shopping knew what was bought.**

**Elizabeth turned on the stereo, after she took out all her books. She always played music in background no matter what she was doing.**

"**Turn on the news instead." Bryanna called from the kitchen. "Lexie said something about accidents she wanted us to check out."**

**Lexie was a big girl who frightened most people. She only got along with Bryanna and Elizabeth or anyone else that those two are hanging out at the time with. Some people consider her to be a body guard. She has long black hair that was always in a pony tail. She also had piecing hazel green eyes that could see through anyone. Once seeing them, she knows everyone thing about them. The girls found it weird, but didn't dwell on it.**

"**K'." Elizabeth said, turning off the stereo and the TV on.**

"**How'd that test go?" Bryanna asked.**

"**It wasn't a test." Elizabeth said, "Just another one of Mrs. Lutos crazy-random-makes-some-kind-of-art-in-a-certain-material-day."**

"**Seriously?" Bryanna said coming into the living room, "Why make you study all that stuff, just to do a drawing or whatever?"**

"**You know why." Elizabeth said, "There are certain things you need to know to be able to make the art piece."**

**Elizabeth then went on explaining what needs to be learned from each certain piece. But Bryanna wasn't listening, for she has already heard this before. Her attention was on the screen.**

"**Liz! Quiet and turn up the TV." Bryanna ordered.**

**Confused, Elizabeth did as she was told.**

**Jenna Watts's new reporter was speaking:**

_**That's right five car accidents located around Seattle. The first one happened when a semi hit the side of 1950s Volkswagen, last Friday. The wagon had an old couple, who were driving to the hospital to meet there new grandson. Last night was the fifth accident. A car holding four teenagers, almost hit a truck, slide off the highway 3,. The crash killed everyone in the car and the car bellow. That car had a mother with two of her children inside.**_

"**Not again." Elizabeth said, "Last month there were three car accidents."**

"**Something's going on." Bryanna said.**

"**But what?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**No idea." Bryanna said.**

"**So do you think going to Forks next weekend is a good idea?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Doesn't look like it." Bryanna sighed.**

"**No fair." Elizabeth huffed, "We've been waiting for this opportunity sense we moved here."**

"**I know, but the risk…" Bryanna hesitated, wanting to go there as much as Elizabeth.**

"**Your right." Elizabeth sighed, going back to her homework.**


	3. Castiels' Orders

**Chapter 3: Castiel's Orders**

"**What the Hell are you two doing?" Bobby asked walking into his kitchen.**

"**Looking for a gig." Dean answered, sitting on the counter.**

**Sam was sitting at the table, looking on his lab top for anything suspicious.**

"**It looks like Sam's the one looking for the gig." Booby said. "I thought you were suppose to wait for Cas to tell you when and what your next gig is."**

"**We are, but were getting tired of waiting." Dean said.**

"**But Cas said, this was important, he just doesn't exactly know where, what, and when these things are going to go down." Bobby said.**

"**Exactly." Dean said, "If we have this much time to kill, then we can do a gig before his gig."**

"**This is going to end badly and you know it." Bobby said.**

"**Found something." Sam announced.**

"**Well read it, Sammy." Dean said.**

"**Last month there were three unexplained car accidents near Seattle, Washington and then five this weekend." Sam said.**

"**Guys." Bobby said.**

"**That'll do." Dean said, hopping off of the counter.**

"**Dean." Bobby tried to get a word in… again.**

"**But this could be nothing." Sam said.**

"**Sam." Bobby tried.**

"**Well were not going to know sitting around here." Dean said.**

"**Know what?" Cas asked, popping out of no where.**

"**Nothing." Dean said.**

"**There trying to go on a gig before you send them on your special one." Bobby said.**

"**Bobby." Dean said, a little shocked.**

"**What gig, were you thinking of?" Cas asked.**

"**Why?" Sam asked.**

"**To know if you can do it before I send you to place where things need tending too." Cas said.**

"**There's been some unexplained car crashes in Washington." Sam said.**

**Cas thought for a few seconds before saying. "No, gig."**

"**What?" Dean asked.**

"**Come on, I agree with Dean." Sam said. "Nothing good can come by staying here and doing nothing."**

"**If you want something to do." Cas said, "Make your way to Washington, but do not go there until it is time."**

"**Wait, you're saying that this gig you're sending us on is about the accidents?" Dean asked.**

"**It's the beginning." Cas said.**


	4. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Cat**

** I found it, Jake." Renesmee said.**

** Renesmee had just turned one last week and looked like a seven year old.**

** Jacob, Renesmee, Emmett and Alice were playing scavenger hunt. Edward and Carlisle had come up with the idea. Jacob and Renesmee were on a team and so was Alice and Emmett. Bella was the one who came up with the list this time. The four loved the game. Sometimes the who family would join in or the Quileute's. On Renesmee's birthday, it was Vampires v.s. Wolves. It was a tie, even though no one will admit it.**

** "Good job, Nessie." Jacob said**

** "We won!" Renesmee said, "Lets go tell everyone."**

** "Okay." Jacob beamed, "Climb up on my back."**

** Renesmee wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, while holding the bag of items as Jacob ran back to the house.**

** Carlisle walked down the stairs to find the rest of the family sitting in the living room.**

** "Carlisle." Rosalie said, "Be prepared for Emmett and Alice to be yelling."**

** "You think Jacob and Renesmee are going to win the hunt?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Emmett's freaking out about not being able to find anything." Edward said.**

** "Well that might be the least of our problems." Carlisle said.**

** "Carlisle?" Edward asked, confused by Carlisle's thoughts about the car accidents.**

** The lion watched the big man carry and make the little girl on his back laugh. The lion was curious about this, he had never seen such a sight.**

** The lion crept our from behind the bush, sneaking behind the two humans. Then the lion sniffed the air and froze. They did not smell like humans. The man smelled like dog and the girl had a human scent, but also something that made the lions skin crawl as he let out a growl.**

** "Huh?" The man turned around confusion was writing on his face.**

** "Kitty." The girl squealed, now next to the lion, making him jump before the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. The lion struggled, but could not break the girls hold.**

** "That's a lion, Nessie." Jacob said, wondering how she did not know this.**

** "I know, Jake, can we keep him." The little girl begged.**

** The lion screamed, he did not want to be a pet, but could not bring himself to harm the girl.**

** "I don't know, Nessie." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know what your family will say and there could be an accident when one of them gets hungry." **

** "Please Jake," The girl begged, "They wouldn't hurt Palmer."**

** The lion froze. He wondered how this girl knew his name.**

** Jake looked at the lion, wonder4ing what stopped the struggling.**

** "How about it Palmer, would you like to come live with me and my family?" Renesmee asked.**

** The lion looked at Renesmee, falling in love with her like everyone else. Jake felt a pang of Jealousy, that she wanted a pet when she had him. But he wanted her happy and if this lion would that, then she had to have him.**

** The lion nodded to the girl and Renesmee giggled, happily.**

** "Jake?" Renesmee asked, her wolf.**

** "We will see what the Cullen's say." Jacob said.**

** "Yay!" Renesmee said, "Come on' Palmer."**

** Jacob sighed, **_**That lions curiosity is going to get him killed by a family of blood suckers.**_** Jacob thought.**


	5. Visit to Port Angelus

**Chapter 5: Visit to Port Angelus**

**"Shopping!" Alice told her family.**

** It was the next day. Emmet got yelled by Alice for not being able to find a certain leaf off a tree that grows in the forest. Palmer was able to stay, but Renesmee had to take full responsibility for him.**

"**Alice." Bella said.**

** "You promised, Bella. You all promised that I could pick the next family outing." Alice said.**

** "Alice is right." Carlisle said, "Were going shopping."**

** "Sweet, can I bring Leah, Mason, Embry, and Seth?" Jacob asked.**

** Rosalie and Emmett glared at Jacob.**

** "Who said you were coming, dog?" Rosalie asked, "It's a **_**family**_** outing."**

** "What, I'm not part of the family?" Jacob asked, fake hurt.**

** Renesmee fell for it, though. "Yes you are."**

** "It's too late." Edward said, "He's already coming. Alice can't see the shopping trip."**

** "Well, it wouldn't hurt to bring a few extra wolves." Bella said.**

** "Come on, Liz." Bryanna called from the kitchen, waiting for her best friend.**

** "I'm coming." Elizabeth grumbled. They were going shopping, they didn't like shopping.**

** "I can't believe we need to get uniforms for Mr. Spences class." Elizabeth complained as they walked to the mall.**

** "I told you that guy has problems." Bryanna said.**

** "Amber thinks so too." Elizabeth said.**

** Amber was Elizabeth's aunt who lived outside of Seattle.**

** Alexis turned the corner, making the girls jump.**

** "Goddess!" Elizabeth said.**

** After all these years, the two were not use to their friend popping out of no where.**

** "You said, 1 p.m. It's 1 p.m." Alexis said.**

** Alexis was very accurate when it came to Bryanna and Elizabeth.**

** "I bet it is." Bryanna said.**

** They all three entered the mall a few minutes later.**

** "Which store again?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "The uniform store that Anna likes." Alexis didn't bother to state the name because she knew that Elizabeth would not remember it.**

** "Oh ok." Elizabeth said.**

** "We can go to Barns and Noble after words, right?" Alexis said, knowing they both love that store.**

** "Please." Elizabeth asked, hopefully.**

** Bryanna laughed at the child like look Elizabeth was giving her, "Yeah, we can."**

** "Why are we stopping at a book store?" Emmett asked.**

** "Because some of us enjoy reading." Embry said.**

** "Mommy, this is about Dragons." Renesmee said.**

** "You can get whatever you want." Edward told his daughter.**

** "Can't we just buy the store, so we can leave?" Emmett asked.**

** "Please." Renesmee asked, grabbing books off the shelf.**

** "But then we'd be depriving these young people there chance at reading them." Carlisle said.**

** Bryanna, Elizabeth, and Alexis walked into the fiction section with the Cullen's and Wolves. The Cullen's stiffened as they caught the scent of Alexis. Alexis put herself between Elizabeth and the family, pretending to be interested in a certain book.**

** "A Protector." Rosalie hissed.**

** Mason turns the corner to see what was wrong.**

** "She's guarding the brunette." Esme said**

** "We should leave." The Cullen's started backing up with confused wolves. The wolves looked at what the big deal was.**

** "Oh no." Edward said.**

** "What is it, Edward?" Bella asked.**

** "Mason and Embry just Imprinted and one of them was on the destined Angelen." Edward said.**

** "The what?" Everyone, but Alice, Jasper, Rosalie Esme, Carlisle, and Edward asked.**

** Embry looked at Edward, wondering if he was talking about the beautiful angel in front of him. Then looked back at Elizabeth, as he did, a hand met his face.**

** Alexis slapped Embry across the face. Then pointed her finger at 's him like she was disappointing a child or a dog.**

** "Bad, mutt, you do not Imprint on my charge." Alexis said.**

** "Lexis." Elizabeth gasped.**

** Alexis froze, realizing her mistake.**

** "Lexie, why did you slap him?" Elizabeth groaned, "You don't hit people."**

** "I know' Liz." Alexis turned towards her charge, "But he Imprinted on you."**

** "That does not give you the right to hit him." Elizabeth said.**

** "Wait." Bryanna said' "Did you say Imprint?"**

** Elizabeth froze, realizing the same thing, "What kind of Imprint?"**

** "The kind you find in your guy's favorite movie and Book, Twilight." Alexis said.**

** "What?" Bryanna and Elizabeth caroused.**

** "Why is this causing her stress?" Embry asked.**

** "It's just a little unbelievable." Bryanna said.**

** "It is real." Mason said, standing next to Embry.**

** "This is bad." Jasper said.**

** "Why?" Jacob asked.**

** "We should discus this somewhere else." Edward said.**

** "The boy is correct." Alexis said. "Come on you two, if you what to meet the characters in Twilight."**

** "Yes!" Bryanna said.**

** "Coming." Elizabeth said. **

** "Would it be possible to go back to your house ladies?" Carlisle asked.**

** "No." Alexis said.**

** "Carlisle?" Bryanna asked.**

** "Yes, my dear?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Yes." Elizabeth said, "You can come to our house."**

** "Liz!." Alexis begged, "These are Vampires and Shape-shifters."**

** "We know." The two girls caroused with smiles.**

** "So how come we didn't recognize you?" Elizabeth asked.**

** Everyone was sitting the living room, explaining that Twilight was real.**

** "It's like a mist." Carlisle explained, "Only allows humans to see us if we want them too."**

** "That's amazing that your allowing us to see through the mist." Elizabeth said.**

** "Liz, listen to me. How am I suppose to protect you, when a wolf is hanging around you?" Alexis asked.**

** "Protect me?" Elizabeth asked, horrified.**

** "How come Lexie could see through the mist before?" Bryanna asked.**

** "Alexis is a Protector." Jasper said, distaste in his voice.**

** "What's a Protector?" Seth asked.**

** "Protector's are creatures who are trained to protect and guide future Angelens." Edward said.**

** "I'm an Angelen?" Elizabeth asked. "That is cool!" Elizabeth nodded.**

** "Do you even know what that is?" Bryanna asked, "Because I don't."**

** "Nope. I have no idea." Elizabeth said.**

** Bryanna sighed as some of the Cullen's and wolves giggled.**

** "An Angelen is an ordinary human who is given Angel abilities by God." Jasper said' "The person is destined or does great things or has proven themselves worthy of the abilities."**

** "And what have I done or will do?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "It's obvious isn't is?" Alexis asked.**

** "Not for her." Bryanna stated getting chuckles.**

** "I'm not that bad, but I am a blond." Elizabeth defended.**

** "You have brown hair." Embry noted.**

** "I was born a blond." Elizabeth smiled.**

** Embry smiled back.**

** "Careful, Embry, she loves smiles." Bryanna said.**

** "That's good to know." Embry said.**

** "Wait, you've been protecting me this entire time?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "I know." Alexis said, "You don't like being protected."**

** "Doesn't that remind you of someone?" Esme said, looking at Bella.**

** "No, I just don't want you risking your lives for me." Bella said.**

** "Exactly." Elizabeth said.**

** "Elizabeth has a very guilty conscious." Bryanna said.**

** "Very is an understatement." Alexis said.**

** "Elizabeth, talk to Carlisle about your stomach pains." Bryanna said.**

** "What?" Elizabeth asked, "No, I don't want to be a bother."**

** Carlisle sat next to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, I am a doctor, it would not be a bother for me, not tell me what is wrong?" **

** Elizabeth was too stunned by the fact that he was here to be interested in her stomach pains.**

** "Okay." Elizabeth said, not really hearing what he said.**

** "Ugh." Edward said, knowing that this would get them no where, "Embry kiss her."**

** "Um..." Embry wasn't sure if that was appropriate, but he did not like the look Elizabeth was giving Carlisle.**

** "I'll do it." Emmett said.**

** Rosalie caught his arm, "No you won't."**

** "Yes, dear." Emmett smiled at his wife.**

** "Elizabeth your being a bother to Carlisle by making him wait." Alexis said.**

** "I am? Oh I'm so sorry." Elizabeth looked down, ashamed.**

** "It's okay, Liz. Just tell everyone about your stomach pains." Alexis said.**

** "Oh ok." Elizabeth said, "Well there like I'm being stabbed with a knife from the inside out."**

** "Where?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Around my belly button." Elizabeth answered.**

** "When does it happen?" Carlisle asked.**

** "In the morning, after I've gone to sleep, they wake me up. Then whenever I'm under stress." Elizabeth said.**

** "Your always under stress, Liz." Bryanna said.**

** "Like your not." Elizabeth said, "I've seen what the loss of sleep has been doing to you."**

** "It's not stress, Liz, it's insomnia." Bryanna said.**

** "And when were you gonna tell me this?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "I didn't want to you worry you, your under so much stress already." Bryannna said.**

** "Bryanna." Elizabeth groaned, "How many times are you going to do this? Your my best friend, your suppose to tell me these things. I can help."**

** "No, you can't." Bryanna said, defiantly.**

** "No, but keeping to from me doesn't help, and talking about it does." Elizabeth said.**

** "When you get ride of your stomach pains or something to help, then I'll consider telling you my problems." Bryanna said.**

** Elizabeth sighed, feeling the pressure from her stomach pains.**

** "Your not kidding about that pain in your stomach." Jasper said.**

** "I'll start up with an appointment for you." Carlisle said.**

** Mason got on the phone with Sam, telling him what has happened so far.**

** "Why can't they just stay?" Alexis said, "Not that I was the mutt around Liz more then he already is, but I'd make things easier."**

** "It's difficult for the pack to be separated for a certain amount of time." Esme said.**

** "Thank God." Emmett said.**

** "Otherwise the dogs would be at our house more then normal." Rosalie sent a discussed looked toward Jacob.**

** Leah growled.**

** "Let them stay." Bryanna said, in a irritated tone and walked into the kitchen.**

** Elizabeth watched Bryanna go, confused. She seemed upset.**

** "She is." Edward said.**

** "Why?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "No reason, she just is." Edward said.**

** "I felt it the moment she stepped into Barns and Nobels." Jasper said.**

** "Hmmmm." Elizabeth tried to think of a reason for her friend to be upse. Then she got up and went into the kitchen. "Bryanna?"**

** "I'm just having a glass of water." Bryanna**

** Elizabeth placed a hand on Bryanna's arm, about to ask what's wrong, when she jumped back with a yelp.**

** Embry was by her side a second, "What's wrong?"**

** Bryanna looked confused.**

** "Bryanna, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.**

** Mason walked in, hanging up the phone.**

** "I'm fine." Bryanna said, though she felt like her insides were going to burst.**

** Elizabeth thought that she did not look fine.**

** "Your skins burning up. You are not fine." Elizabeth said.**

** Bryanna sighed, "Remember, I will tell you my problems when your stomach pains are dealt with."**

** "No. We are dealing with your problems now." Elizabeth ordered.**

** "Whose causing my charge stress?" Alexis walked in, "Bryanna, what's wrong?" You don't look so good."**

** Renesmee squeezed her way through the crowd and started tugging on Embry's shirt. Embry picked her up.**

** "What's wrong with Anna?" Renesmee asked.**

** "Were not exactly sure." Embry answered.**

** "How long has this been going on, Bryanna?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "Not long." Was Bryanna's answer.**

** "It's okay." Mason told Bryanna, "Just tell us. We will help."**

** "About a week, maybe two." Bryanna answered, without looking away from Mason.**

** "Carlisle." Elizabeth called.**

** Renesmee stretched out her arms for Bryanna to take her. Bryanna did.**

** Renesmee's eyebrow's pulled together in confusion.**

** "There doesn't seem like there's anything wrong." Renesmee said.**

** "What do you mean, Renesmee, you feel the heat from her skin, don't you?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "Yes, Liz, but she's as warm as a wolf." Renesmee said.**

** Everyone froze. They hadn't thought of this conclusion, but it makes more sense then anything else they've come up with.**

** "Jacob." Embry said.**

** "I know." Jacob said. "Mason, you take Nessie and Anna into the back yeard. Leah and I will join you. The others will discus what's going to happen next and the stomach pains."**

** "But why would she be a Shape-shifter? She's not Quileute." Elizabeth told Jacob with her wolf and Protect by her side.**

** "She must be." Jacob said, "Otherwise she would be changed."**

** "Your absolutely positive that she's changing?" Elizabeth asked.**

** "After Leah, yes." Jacob said.**

** "This is not good. Leah has enough negative thoughts about the idea, I don't want Bryanna to have the same." Elizabeth said.**

** "Yeah and it makes us re-think this girls shouldn't be Shape-shifters." Jacob said.**

** "Good." Elizabeth said.**

** "What?" Jacob asked.**

** "There is no reason why girls cannot be Shape-shifters." Elizabeth said.**

** "There are too. Like the fact that there hasn't been any knowing history." Jacob said.**

** "History's changing. You Imprinted on a Vampire." Elizabeth shot back.**

** "Half human." Jacob said.**

** "She's still a Vampire." Elizabeth said.**

** "Jake, stop it." Embry said.**

** "Why?" Jacob asked.**

** "Because your stressing her out." Alexis said.**

** "Whatever. Anna's coming to Forks. You should think about coming too." Jacob said, coldly, going into the house.**

** "You okay?" Embry asked, Elizabeth.**

** "Yeah." Elizabeth said.**

** "But your schooling." Bryanna trailed off.**

** Bryanna and Elizabeth had taken a drive to get some privacy to talk things over. With the Supernatural creatures in the house, they got no privacy there.**

** "I have to go to Forks anyway, for the doctors appointment with Carlisle for my stomach pains." Elizabeth said.**

** "That's just a doctors appointment." Bryanna said.**

** "No it's not and you know it. Besides, with all these strange accidents, it'll be easier to get to Forks. Something we've both wanted to do for three years now." Elizabeth said.**

** "I know, but your so pasonent about art and English. I'd hate for you to throw it all away." Bryann said.**

** "It's my choice." Elizabeth said. "You need me there, I need to be there with you."**

** "Your right." Bryanna said.**

** "Besides, it's so not fair that you get to run around with the Cullen's and Quileute's and i don't." Elizabeth teased.**

** "Run around with?" Bryanna laughed, "You won't be able to keep up. I will be able to soon."**

** "Lucky butt." Elizabeth said.**

** Bryanna stuck out her tong, "You get the Angel abilities."**

** Lot good that'll do me. It's not like Supernatural and other shows and movies with Angels are real. Just Twilight." Elizabeth said.**

** "Strange..." Bryanna commented.**

_**AN: I hope everyone liked it. It'd be nice if you could review too. Weather it's good or bad, I still want to know.**_

_**I was also wondering if anyone would like to be my BETA. It might be obvious that I need one.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Beonca. E.A.B.A.**_


	6. Chapter 6 New Home

**Chapter 6: New Home**

** "This place is great, Severus," Draco commented.**

** The mansion was right near the bay of Port Angulus. Its was the main connection to the Black, Potter, Draco, and Prince manor. It was the only way to get to the manors.**

** It was called the Snape manor. So the boys and Luna would all take the last name. They didn't need accident reports of them being found by their last name.**

** The manor was shown to be a regular house to the muggles, but Severus didn't want them disturbing him. So he placed a charm that prevented muggles from coming up. Harry and Draco didn't ask any questions.**

** "I know what you guys like, unfortently," Severus said, "Harry and I will be in charge of making sure everyone is fed. Luna, you can handle Draco's needs."**

** "Ewww," Harry said.**

** Severus shot a glare at him for even thinking that, "Sense Draco can't seem to even make himself a bowl of cereal..."**

** "What?" Draco complained.**

** "You can be in charge of keeping the house clean," Severus finished, "You can use magic for that."**

** Draco mumbled something about not being a house elf and wishing we could get one. Harry was still a little touch on the house elf subject. Loosing Dobby had been hard on him.**

** "Sorry, Draco," Harry said, "When I get use to the idea, I'll tell you."**

** "Boy needs disaplin in this are, anyway," Severus muttered.**

** Draco shot a glare at Severus.**

** "It'll be fine, Draco," Luna said, "As long as we put up onions around the house."**

** "Why?" All three boys unioned.**

** "To keep out the Reetapus'," Luna said, seriously, "They are like pigs, very messy. Make your whose house a mess."**

** Draco smiled at his love, "Okay, honey, we will."**

** Harry smiled at the sight of Luna and Draco gazing at each other. Looking, full of love and happiness.**

** "I'm going to the lab," Severus told the teens.**

** "I'll start on lunch," Harry went to the kitchen.**

** "How about we check out our room?" Draco suggested.**

** "Yes and we'll need to place up sential beads to keep away the Nargles. There just nasty at night," Luna said.**

** "Good idea," Draco said.**

** "Cas is going to be pissed, Dean," Sam said.**

** "Don't worry, we'll stay away from Seattle and all high ways the accidents were on," Dean said.**

** "Still, Dean, he said to stay way from Washington," Sam said.**

** "Let Cas be angry. I'm tired of waiting around," Dean said.**

** They drove into the gas station in Port Angeles.**

** "You know; driving through Forks and this town, gives me the creeps," Dean said.**

** "Maybe it has something to do with what Cas is making us wait for," Sam said.**

** "Maybe. I need to get Gas. Go figure out what you want to eat," Dean ordered.**

** Sam shook his heads he got out of the Impala. Sam knew what to get his brother and found what he wanted. What caught his attention, was a girl struggling with the pizza holder.**

** "Come on, sis," A tan boy, standing next to the frustrated girl, "Let me get it."**

** "No, Seth, let me," The girl said.**

** "Leah," Seth sighed.**

** All she had to do was open the door, stop the spinners without breaking anything. She seemed nervous that she was going to break something. Dean came to stand next to Sam and looked upon the situation.**

** Dean smirked, "Place you finger lightly on the top, it's fragile, but it'll stop."**

** Leah did as Dean told her.**

** "Come on, Sam," Dean said, feeling proud of himself and walked over to the checkout counter.**

** "Hey, than..." Leah turned around to thank Dean, but he wasn't there.**

** "I'll tell him you said thanks," Sam said, with a smile.**

** "Thanks," Leah said, not seeming very happy about it.**

** "Cool car," Seth said, smiling as he took a bite of his pizza.**

** "Thanks," Sam said, "Good looking pizza."**

** "It is. My mom makes better, thought," Seth said.**

** "She better," Leah hugged, eating her own.**

** Sam noted how these two looked pretty big in muscles, with her dark skin and black hair and eyes. Then he remember the Native American reservations in Forks.**

** "You guys from the Forks reservation?" Sam asked.**

** "Maybe," Leah said, "What's it to you?"**

** "Nothing, just curious about what they feed you. You guys look pretty buff," Sam said.**

** Seth smirked became bigger, "It's great, isn't? I see you've got your own build to you too."**

** Sam shrugged.**

** "Sam," Dean complained, exiting the store.**

** "Gotta go," Sam said, "Coming, Dean, be patient."**

** "I have no paitence," Dean called back.**

** "Sam looks nice," Seth said.**

** "Yeah and Dean looks like a pain in my ass," Leah said.**

** "Funny, Paul said the same thing about you," Seth teased.**

** "Shut it, Seth," Leah ordered.**

** "Hot chick, huh?" Dean said, once he was driving the Impala away from the gas station.**

** "She looked like she has a temper problem," Sam said.**

** "I like them fussy," Dean said.**

** "Seth seemed nice," Sam said.**

** "The shrimp?" Dean asked.**

** "H wasn't that small," Sam defended.**

** "Not with that build," Dean commented.**

** They drove along the bay, next to the Dan hotel. They drove up to it, parking near the side of the building.**

** "Look at that beauty," Dean acknolaged.**

** It was a blackish blue mercury malian sitting outside of the Snape mansion.**

** The mansion was right next to the motel.**

** "That's a nice house," Sam said.**

** "How can you even think about the house, with the car right there?" Dean asked.**

** "It's a mansion, Dean," Sam said.**

** "So?" Dean asked.**

** "Never mind," Sam got out of the car. He thought the mansion looked nice on the bay. **

** Dean got out of the car and headed toward the mansion.**

** "What are you going?" Sam asked.**

** "To ask these people about their car," Dean said.**

** Sam sighed, following his brother. Dean knocked on the front door.**

** "Ooo," Teddy told Harry happily as he watched his god father cook.**

** Severus walked into the kitchen.**

** "Whose at the door?" Severus asked.**

** "Two muggle men," Draco said, as he and Luna came into the kitchen.**

** "I thought you put up a charm against them," Harry said.**

** "I did," Severus said.**

** "Are they really muggles, Draco?" Harry asked.**

** "Yes," Draco stated.**

** "Come on, Teddy," Severus took the boy in his arms, "I'll be less angry with you in my arms."**

** "Wait, Severus," Harry said, quickly, "His tail is showing."**

** "I got it," Draco took out his want and casted the spell.**

** Severus opened the door and found the Winchesters.**

** "Can I help you?" He asked.**

** "Is that your car?" Dean pointed to the Mercury.**

** "No," Severus answered, then stepped into the house, "Draco your cars going to be towed.**

** "What?" Draco asked, loudly, pushing his way to the door.**

** Severus put Teddy in Draco's arms," Your problem, not mine."**

** "You told me it would fine there," Draco defended.**

** "Were not here to tow your car," Dean said.**

** "Oh, good," Draco said, "What do you want then?"**

** "To check it out, man," Dean said, "You got some sweet wheels.**

** "Thanks," Draco said, steeping outside, closing the door.**

_**Why am I always stuck with the mutant?**_** Draco thought. Draco loved Teddy, found mutant to be the perfect word for him.**

** They walked toward the black car.**

** "How old is it?" Dean asked.**

** "Three days old," Draco said.**

** "What?" Dean asked.**

** "Yeah, bought it three days ago. Bran new," Draco said, struggling with Teddy. He put him on the ground.**

** "Sand!" Teddy squealed, wanting to go to the beach, but waited for permission.**

** "I'll watch him," Sam said.**

** "Okay," Draco said, "Go with..."**

** "Sam," Sam said.**

** "Go with Sam, Teddy," Draco said.**

** Teddy stretched out his hand for Sam to take it. He did. They walked to the beach.**

** "Cute kid," Dean said.**

** "Yeah, he is," Draco said.**

** "That's my Impala over there," Dean motioned with his hand.**

** "Whoa, that's one sweet looking vehicle," Draco said.**

** "Rebuilt the engine myself," Dean said.**

** "Nice," Draco, looking that the Impala head to toe.**

** "Sam and I travel around the country," Dean said.**

** "Draco Snape," Draco held out his hand.**

** Dean took it, "Dean Winchester and Sam is my brother."**

** "I live with my friends, Harry and Severus Snape. Also my girlfriend, Luna Snape," Draco explained.**

** "Friends? With all the same last name?" Dean asked.**

** "Severus is like a guardian to us. We kind of took on his last name," Draco shrugged.**

** "And the kid?" Dean asked.**

** "His parents and grandparents died. Harry is his god father," Draco went on.**

** Harry, Severus, and Luna walked outside with the food Harry had made.**

** "Hey, Draco, do these men want something to eat?" Severus asked.**

** Dean straightened out at the sighting of new people. Sam made his way over to the ground with Teddy on his shoulders.**

** "Dean, Sam, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Luna, my friend Harry and Severus,." Draco introduced, "Guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."**

** "Nice to meet you," Sam said, shaking everyone's hand without dropping Teddy.**

** "Would you guys like food," Harry asked.**

** "No, I'm good," Sam said, putting Teddy on his feet.**

** "Sure man," Dean said.**

** Everyone went to the two table picnic that were outside.**

** "So why are you guys allowing us to eat you guys?" Sam asked.**

** Harry put Teddy in high chair.**

** "No, by Sam," Teddy pointed to Sam.**

** "Would you come sit over here, Sam?" Harry asked.**

** "Sure," Sam came over to sit on the other side of Teddy.**

** "Sam, Hawwy," Teddy pointed.**

** "Yes, thanks for telling me, Teddy," Sam said.**

** "Welcome," Teddy said.**

** "Do you want fruit salad, Teddy?" Harry asked.**

** "Fuit!" Teddy said excitedly.**

** "Teddy taking to a muggle," Severus muttered in disbelief, "Teddy only takes to men and Luna."**

** "Luna," Teddy waved to the girl.**

** Luna smiled and waved back. **

** "We've asked you to join us because Draco seems to like you guys and sense we're new here, it'll be nice to make friends," Harry said.**

** "There not staying, Harry," Draco said.**

** "What do you mean?" Severus asked.**

** "There travelers. They don't live here in Port Angeles," Draco said.**

** "That's too bad," Severus said.**

** Even though he was thinking, **_**Good. We don't need muggle friends.**_

** "We are actually staying for awhile," Sam said.**

** Dean shot Sam a look, "What he means is that that..."**

** "We are planning to stay in Washington for awhile," Sam finished.**

** "Say he'e, say he'e," Teddy begged.**

** "Huh?" Dean asked the toddler.**

** "He wants you guys to stay at our house while you stay in Washington," Draco said, "I like that idea."**

** Severus took Draco by the arm and whispered in his ear angrily, "Are you nuts?"**

** "Teddy want you guys to stay," Harry said, "So I'm all for it," Harry said, "How about you, Luna?"**

** "It's fine with me. I'm just concerned about the Truthers," Luna said.**

** "Truthers?" Sam asked, "You believe in those?"**

** "What are Truthers?" Draco asked.**

** "Little creatures who protect their home and the people who live in it," Dean said, "They don't like strangers."**

** "And there in every home," Sam said.**

** "You guys believe in those kinds of things?" Harry asked.**

** "Sure," Sam said, "Apparently, so does Luna."**

** Luna nodded, but was blushing because she just realized she had talked about a magical creature to a muggle.**

** "Well we'd be honored to stay," Dean said. **


End file.
